He Could Be The One
by Ms. Whatsitoya
Summary: Annabeth starts to have feelings for Percy. Go easy on me, this is my first. Songfic


**Annabeth's POV **

_Smooth talkin' So Rockin'_

_He's got everything that a girls wantin'_

_Guitar Cutie, plays it groovy_

_I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

Percy and I were walking down to the Dining Pavilion, ready to walk away to our own tables.

"So, Annabeth," Percy said to me. "You guys ready for Capture the Flag?"

"You bet." I replied, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Are you guys still in an alliance with the Hermes and Hephaestus cabin?"

"Yeah," I said. We usually had short conversations because 1) we might die 2)we were too shy to say anything more. I walked over to my table and he his. We did our food ritual to our god parent.

"To Athena." I whispered. I ate and then we got ready for Capture the flag. Capture the Flag is a sport at the camp that everyone loves, mostly the Ares cabin as you can imagine why.

My Cabin and the Ares Cabin led the two teams. Percy was a one man Cabin so he usually sided up with the Hermes Cabin. From the moment I said "Blue Team, Forward!", I was fighting Clarisse and her siblings plus dodging Apollo's Archers.

Before I knew it, the game was over. It was my job to guard the flag but half of the Ares Cabin ambushed me, tied me to a tree, and took my knife and threw it at the ground in front of my feet. They took the flag, laughing and crossed their borders. Clarisse had won tonight.

The sing-along with the Apollo Cabin was pretty cool, they actually could sing. The flames were pretty high and was blazing hot. In a matter of milliseconds, the front rows' marshmallows were about to fall off. But somehow I managed to block out all of the chaos and focus on Percy, who was trying to make sure the Stoll Brothers wouldn't steal his s'more.

Then time for lights out. We all headed back to our Cabins. I was laying in my bed thinking to myself.

_Think I'm falling for his smile_

_Butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something something special_

_He's got something something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

I don't know why, but all I could think about was Percy. The way he smiled at me whenever we were together. I just felt like I was on Cloud Nine whenever we hung out. He was the sweetest guy I had ever met. His eyes... I would just get... STOP IT, ANNABETH! I yelled at myself. You don't have any feelings for that Seaweed Brain! I buried my face into my pillow and groaned.

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breath something been telling me_

_telling me, he could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one _

I woke up the morning tired. I stayed up half the night convincing myself I didn't like Percy. I grabbed my stuff for my shower. Then I bumped into Silena Beauregard, head of the Aphrodite Cabin. Great, just who I needed to see.

"Oof!" We ran right into each other.

"Oh, hi Annabeth." She said as perky as ever.

"Hey," I said, picking up my stuff.

"Sorry about that."She said helping me. Out of nowhere, she asked.

"So, you like Percy?"

"What? What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Oh come on," She complained. "Everyone knows you like him, but you two are completely oblivious to it. I have a thing that all children of Aphrodite have, they can see true love when no one else can, but I don't need it for you two."

She was right, but I wasn't really happy about that.

"He could be the one, Annabeth, don't deny it." Silena said walking away.

_He's lightning, sparks are flying_

_Everywhere I go he's on my mind and_

_I'm going crazy about him lately_

_And I can't help from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really digging his vibe_

_It really blows me away _

The next few hours were a blur. But the time I spent with Seaweed Brain felt like forever.

"Annabeth?" someone asked. "Annabeth!" Then fingers snapped in front of me.

"Ah!" I yelled. Then I realized I was at dinner. My half-brother, Malcolm, got me out of my trance. All the other Athena kids weren't paying attention, but Malcolm was always the one who noticed everything. My eye-line was straight to Percy.

"Annabeth? You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed.

"Are you sure? You kept saying something about a 'little brat' and was gripping your fork until your knuckles turned white."

Oh gods, I was talking about that Dare girl. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, laughing.

"I'm fine." I smiled. Dinner was over.

I sat with Percy and Grover for the sing-along. I kept thinking about what Silena had said to me this morning. i He could be the one, Annabeth, don't deny it. /i

It rang through my head every time I looked at Percy, I felt my cheeks getting hot. Thank the gods we were near a very hot flame.

After that, we sneaked away to Fireworks Beach earlier than the other campers. Today was July 4th. Just a few weeks earlier, Grover, Tyson, Percy, and I came back from the Labyrinth and fought Luke's army. We talked about it for a while, telling me how I did a good job of leading them.

_And he's got a way_

_Of making me feel_

_Like everything I do is_

_Perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_

_And I'm so into him_

Some 15 minutes later, all of the Camp was here for the fireworks. The Hephaestus kids didn't do some boring display, they went over and beyond with the stuff. Even though they were a mile away, I knew Beckendorf let off one with a heart and an arrow for Silena, this was their second anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. Grover stayed over with Juniper, who was laying over his chest. I looked up at Percy and he smiled. Then he caught me by surprise by kissing me. I kissed back. Silena was wrong, he IS the one.

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me telling me_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one _


End file.
